Infatuation
by November Rain1
Summary: I cant describe it with out giving it away all i have to say is in the heat of a brazillian night passion may strike


Hey I'm not good at this I write r rated stories but you see I have too much plot before it becomes really R so I'm trying something new I hope you like it and would someone please read Magic I'm losing hope! LoL jus joking I don't care as long as someone reads it they don't even have to like any of me just if some one reads it god am I pathetic. The song is Christina Aguilera who isn't particularly my favourite Infatuation In-fach-ew-a-tion but I kind of edited it so that it would make sense.  
  
Infatuation  
  
Hermione walked out of the place she had now known to call home she hadn't always lived in an old run down part of London in a house full of women who sold them selves for a living and her sister was one of them. She remembered what happened so well it was Hermione's Birthday she did what she did every year woke up bright and early and ran into her sisters room even though she was sixteen she acted like a 6 year old kid well at least when she was at home. She jumped on her sisters bed "BRIANNA BRIANNA" "stop yelling retard" her eighteen year old sister would mumble then Hermione would ask in a rather irritating voice "Guess what day it is today" then her half a sleep sister would answer "What day is it I'm dying to know" "MY BIRTHDAY" Hermione would yell and then run out of her sisters room and into her parents and that is when it happened, she remembered this part the most it has haunted her for almost 2 years now.  
  
The sheets on the bed were all red and soaked and there in the middle of it all was her mothers lifeless body sliced torn and she was probably raped a few times to before she had died "What bitch gonna cry to mami o wait no you can't because you and your sister are mine now" her father said coming out of the washroom her father was the biggest and probably only mistake her mother made she had met him at a party in Mexico they had danced and what can I say she was seduced but her dad had problems as you can see he was crazy but she married him because she was pregnant "Hermione run" it was her sister yelling at her and she listened she ran out of the room grabbed her mothers cell which was on the counter and ran out of the house where her sister already was standing on the lawn wearing nothing but pyjama pants and a t-shirt Hermione was wearing the same she quickly dialled 911 on her mother phone "Hello" a lady answered "please send help she's dead he is crazy and after us run we have to run please before he hurts someone else" Hermione cried into the phone her mother her angel was dead suddenly she heard the back door open he was coming they had to run "come to 7888 and get him before he escapes" she said while running across the street following her sister who had been the smart one and taken her mothers purse. She hung up on the women on the phone and followed her sister if Hermione would have known where they would ended up she might have went in a different direction. Hermione still had a year of school to go to back then and she had hid everything so well no one knew of her living conditions or the fact that everyday she had to wash her robe and uniform because that was the only one she had.  
  
Ever since her mother's death Hermione had changed she had become heartless, isolated and promiscuous. Brianna would rather die then to see Hermione join the prostitute life and it was very fortunate that Hermione was a genius in the wizarding world because it was five months after her graduation and she had finally gotten a job at the ministry as a researcher as they called it but basically she was a spy directed on destroying the underground market and the three main traders in the market The Malfoys, The Weasleys which to Hermione came as a big shock and The Yens. Tonight she was to apperate to a party in Brazil that the youngest Malfoy Dragon I believe was what they called him was throwing.  
  
Hermione finally made it to the disclosed alley where she usually apperates but for today's occasion she would first change "vestiti" she muttered while swaying her wand and instantly she was changed into a red dress it was kind of jlo style except it was cotton and pure blood red with no slit in the front but one at the side which ended in the same line where the slit on her neck ended. On her front there was a bit of glitter on the exposed skin. Hermione even though it was recommended never changed her facial appearance all she would do was straighten her hair and for this party she put on natural make up tones Just so that Ron wouldn't recognise her because it was very likely that he would be there "apparato" Hermione muttered before disappearing, but still a thought lingered at the back of Hermione's mind and that thought was would Draco Malfoy her enemy for all of her school life be there and what would he think of her now and the very last thought was would she be caught in this game of lies that the ministry is spinning and then her mind would focus on her new enemy a Malfoy of course Dragon. Hermione had never seen him but was told that he was her male equivalence and he was also the head of his organization and her mission which was to destroy him and it was said that his was to destroy if he ever found her, Hermione.  
  
Hermione finally came to the spot where the party was it was a beautiful ancient Spanish style village with many large monuments she turned around and saw where the party was at. It was being thrown in an old opera house theatre that was surrounded by forest she entered the stone building and was on a balcony looking over the crowd of people down below who where enjoying the party she straight away grabbed a glass of Champaign from the waiter who was passing her by, there were a few people she recognized like straight away Ron he was wearing a beige Armani (probably) suit, she also saw Ginny in the corner wearing a black cocktail dress talking to a blonde man who was wearing black pants and a black shirt which was unbuttoned a few at the top and his tanned skin accented his blue eyes and blonde hair which looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and not bothered to brush it. "Dragon" Hermione turned her head to see a man with bright blue eyes and dusty brown hair who was wearing a blue grey suit with a sky blue shirt which Hermione noticed was unbuttoned all the way revealing a very well toned chest he was very attractive but nothing compared to the blonde Ginny was talking to. Hermione looked back down at him and to her shock he was the dragon and not only was he that but now that she could see his face better realised he was Draco Malfoy. Hermione smirked upon realization of this she had a opportunity and if she could she was going to take advantage of it she then disappeared into the crowed of people who were chatting happily on the balcony.  
  
Draco was looking upon the crowd he was throwing another on of those boring cocktail parties which eventually ended with the people over 30 going to have another meaningless meeting and leaving everyone under 30 to have a rather enjoyable party which for Draco ended in the morning with some disposable whore at his side and a major hang over and no memories of the previous nights actions. Currently he was talking to Virginia Weasley who was babbling about being let off school to come to this party. Then Draco's attention was brought to Ronald Weasley who to Draco's surprise was doing very well in the market he would be doing much better if Pothead there hadn't fucked up his trade deal with a Italian company who were in charge of making nokia wireless cellular phones they would have made a fortune in the wizard world Draco knew this of course because right after Potter messed it up for Weasley Draco had been right there buying inventory before the Yens even realised what was happening. He then diverted his attention to the crowed on the balcony who were mostly older middle aged people who clamed to be to old for the "night life" which is when he saw her . She was wearing a dress that left almost nothing to imagination and had the perfect curves to go along with that mysterious enchanting aura she was giving off "Dragon" he was interrupted by Adam his best friend in response Draco nodded lifted up his glass finished the alcohol that was left and started to walk in the direction that Adam was which was right beside the girl and Draco found himself hoping that they did not arrive together and intend on leaving together. As Draco got closer he realised who the mysterious girl was causing him to drop his glass the bloody girl was Hermione Granger he watched as she smirked then he turned his attention back to his friend. Virginia was now far from his mind. When he turned back around Hermione was gone. "Adam who was that" he asked his friend just in case he was wrong "I have no idea she was hot and let me guess your new target" "exactly" Draco said while searching the crowd for Hermione. When he had spotted her she was in a corner talking with Virginia who seemed to not recognise Hermione at all and Riley another girl from Hogwarts a Gryffindor and no matter what Draco would do he could not prove she was a spy. Riley seemed more aware of who Hermione was. Draco slowly approached the three females right when he took his first step riley left the girl and went to the corner where the band was playing and gave each of the band members a sheet of music while approaching the microphone "This is a song a friend of mine wrote I call it Infatuation" a heavy Spanish beat the band started playing.  
  
"He comes from a foreign place An island far away"  
  
Draco kept walking to Hermione and with each step he got more lost in her eyes. Hermione also realised him walking over to her and with each step she felt another spark in her stomach explode she felt his eyes all over her body making her hot all over and at that moment she could careless who he was the music the rhythm of his body was hypnotizing at that moment Hermione felt weak and would do anything if he asked her to  
  
"Intrigues me with every move Til' I'm breathless, I'm helpless Can't keep my cool"  
  
Draco finally reached Hermione and they both needed no words he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand And we dance, to the rhythm of the band  
  
Placing his hands on her hips he was lost in the rhythm of their bodies and his sudden need to have her all of her. Hermione followed him on the dance floor forgetting about everyone around them not caring if they were staring or gossiping his hands make her body melt and mould and become the intense passion in the heat of the night.  
  
I feel his finger tips, grip my hips And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss  
  
Suddenly Hermione remembered what her mother would tell her about those Latin nights "Hermione be careful always think ahead I forgot to do that once and that is how I became your mother"  
  
Mama used to warn me To beware of those Latin lovers She said I gave my heart too soon And that's how I became your mother I said ay mama, you seem to forget I'm not in love yet Sweet talk don't win me over  
  
But Hermione was different she wouldn't fall for Draco Malfoy at least not in this life time. Yet when she looked up into his eyes she felt her heart melt again and found herself imagining what it would feel like having his hand everywhere and his lips on her neck doing everything the way it should be done.  
  
But I realized Big blue eyes can hypnotize When he says  
  
Draco was feeling things for this female he had never felt before his body was in control but his brain was still intact fuck the party he needed her now and no one will or can stop him, he just needed to get her out of his mind and he was too far in to climb back out. He started kissing her neck lightly with butterfly kisses before whispering in her ear.  
  
"I am full blood boricua" Hermione then looked over his body and noticed a tattoo on his arm a red and black dragon sat there with the marking ? which to her knowledge was the Chinese symbol for dragon.  
  
Read the tattoo on his arm He tells me,  
  
Draco whispered in her ear again "mami I need ya" and Hermione felt her heart beating so hard in her chest as he slowly placed kisses gently yet precisely on her neck each one sending shocks through her body.  
  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong Getting lost in el ritmo  
  
Draco then found his way up to her ear again and while nibbling on it he whispered "te quiero, te quiero" "tómeme que soy el tuyo" she whispered back he nodded and took her hand  
  
I begin to give in with no hesitation Can't help my infatuation Its pure infatuation  
  
He took her to his favorite room in the whole building it was one of the rooms his mother had designed the walls were pure crimson red with gold designs which were different words in Spanish Chinese Italian Japanese and others the bed was black rod iron the lighting was a chandelier made of rod iron as well and there were two shelves also rod iron which were designed to hold nothing but candles which were all lit.  
  
Skin the color of cinnamon His eyes light up and I melt within  
  
The bed in the middle of the room looked king size if not bigger and the sheets were black silk with red and gold out lining Hermione was absorbing the appearance of her surroundings while leaning against the door Draco turned around and looked her in the eyes losing all self control he kissed her fiery full of passion  
  
Feels so good it must be a sin I can't stop what I started I'm giving in  
  
Hermione instead of doing what her mind was telling her to pull back she started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt all the buttons were undone  
  
He brings life to my fantasies Sparks a passion inside of me Finds the words when I can not speak In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me  
  
and he stopped the kiss she stared him straight in the eyes and gently pushed the shirt of his broad shoulders they started moving backwards toward the bed. Hermione slipped off her shoes and knew that there was no turning back she kissed him once again this time longer she felt her back hit the bed she was lying down in a position with him on top of her. He was slowly pulling down the zipper on her dress  
  
Mama used to warn me Not to rush love with another She said I'm not trying to lecture I just care about my daughter  
  
While kissing her neck then moving down to her collar bone. They had both entered a state of bliss beyond passion or heat the world was spinning in slow motion yet before Hermione knew what was happening they were both exposed and she was running her hands through his hair moaning his name  
  
Ay mama, you seem to forget I never will let A man control my emotions But when he smiles I feel like a little child When he says  
  
feeling forbidden passions that she hadn't even dreamt of but as quick as it started it was over she climaxed calling his name in one loud moan at the very same time he climaxed as well and they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
I am full blood boricua Read the tattoo on his arm He tells me, mami I need ya And my heartbeat pumps so strong Getting lost in el ritmo He whispers te quiero, te quiero I begin to give in with no hesitation Can't help my infatuation It's pure infatuation  
  
Caught between my mama's words And what I feel inside I'm wanting to explore his world But a part of me wants to hide Should I risk it, can't resist it This has caught me by surprise Should I, let him take me to Puerto Rico I can't hold back no more Let's go tonight...  
  
You adore me, never be lonely  
  
I am full blood boricua Read the tattoo on his arm He tells me, mami I need ya And my heartbeat pumps so strong Getting lost in el ritmo He whispers te quiero, te quiero I begin to give in with no hesitation Can't help my infatuation  
  
I can't help, what I'm feeling Infatuated Infatuation 


End file.
